


Dirty Like The Flick Of Your Wrist

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Whipping, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#5: Gerard has a chance to dominate Frank. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like The Flick Of Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> This has been severely edited. Any mistakes are my own. Please tell me about them, I insist.

"Tomorrow morning, it'll be just you and me. It should be good."

It's Saturday night. Gerard's parents left in the morning to go to a wedding and will be out for the entire weekend. Gerard's grandmother came this morning but went back home after dinner, to her usual plans of book clubs, painting or sculpting. Gerard's brother went out too, to spend the night at a friend's house. Gerard is alone with Frank, at last. He says, "I hope it's better than today, at least."

Today was a day to forget. They went out last night and Gerard doesn't even remember what happened, as he got totally shitfaced. They were celebrating the end of the first week of exams at school and Gerard might have wanted to drown his anxiety over his Algebra exam next Tuesday. This morning, however, he woke up with a major hangover and he spent most of the day throwing up, due to whatever cocktails Ray served him. Thankfully, his grandmother was here with them and made him tea, gave him a pill to stop the vomiting and told him to sleep it off. 

He feels so much better right now, but Gerard has a feeling that it's mostly because he's in for a night alone with Frank.

They're finally in bed, in their underwear, lying on their sides and Frank spooning Gerard from behind. This is comfortable and warm. Gerard has always loved Frank's embrace, because he's so tender and solid, despite being so thin. Humming, Gerard says, "I feel like today I haven't given you enough attention."

"You weren't feeling well, so it's okay," Frank replies against Gerard's ear. His breath tickles Gerard and the kiss Frank plants behind his ear brings shivers down Gerard's spine, and Gerard presses back against Frank's chest. He wants to get more kisses, wants to love Frank and be loved, because today fucking sucked. He wants to be pleased tonight.

Gerard starts by turning around and facing Frank, cupping his face and smiling at his boyfriend. Frank looks gorgeous, with half of his face lit by the soft light of the lamp on the nightstand and the other half in the dark, almost buried on the pillow. He's so attractive. Gerard loves his face and his soft smile, and leans in to kiss Frank's mouth. It's slow and tender, just a touch of their lips, but it shoots shivers up Gerard's spine. He shivers. He presses his whole body against Frank, sliding one knee up one of Frank's thighs, feeling the soft skin, and he doesn't stop until Frank puts a hand on Gerard's hipbone and pulls back from the kiss.

"Tomorrow," Frank says, never losing his smile. His eyes are also pretty intense and glimmering. Gerard could never deny him anything; he would never not give in to anything Frank said. "Let's just go to sleep now and have fun tomorrow. What do you say?"

Gerard nods with a smirk, many thoughts running in his head. Tomorrow, they'll have to go through some Algebra exercises so that Gerard can prepare himself really well for Tuesday, but then they'll just watch a movie and then there is also a promise that Gerard made on his birthday and still has to keep. He's excited about that, of course.

With a peck on the lips from Frank, Gerard wishes him a good night, but ends up pulling Frank in for another long kiss. Afterwards, smiling and panting slightly, they cuddle under the covers and wait for their sleep.

**

When Gerard wakes up, he's on his back. He knows he moves around a lot in his sleep, so it's the weird feeling in his stomach that makes him frown before he even opens his eyes. Could he still not be feeling well? He'd felt better the whole evening, so he can't have gotten worse overnight. There must be something more to this.

He tries to move, but the feeling in his stomach changes. It's heavy. There is something on top of him. well, it must be Frank sitting on him and the thought of him is rather alluring. If Frank is preparing something special for this morning, Gerard will not complain. He starts by smiling and only then does he open his eyes. The room is flooded with light from the window and Gerard finds Frank sitting over his hips. He is on top of the covers, though, holding a mug in his hands and sipping at the beverage in it. Frank grins and exclaims, "You're awake!"

Gerard doesn't say anything as soon as he realizes that Frank is sitting on top of his hard on. Today he's got a serious case of morning wood and, feeling so well after waking up to this beautiful sight of Frank, he wants to invest some time on feeling good. He watches Frank sipping on his drink and moves his hands to Frank's legs, caressing up his thighs and setting them around his hips. Gerard's palms are wide enough to feel Frank's hip bones perfectly and he squeezes them, earning a moan from Frank.

"You're really sexy too," Frank adds with a giggle, leaning forward to put the mug on Gerard's nightstand. Gerard doesn't wait any longer. He just brings a hand to the back of Frank's neck, pulling him down and kissing his lips. Gerard is suddenly hungry for them, as Frank pushes down onto Gerard's hard-on, and forces his tongue past Frank's lips. He toys with Frank's own tongue, the kiss growing hot and strong until Gerard's chest constricts and he's panting.

Gerard feels Frank lying down over his chest, his feet stroking Gerard's legs over the light bedding, and moves his hands to Frank's hair. He pulls and grasps at several strands, making Frank moan into his mouth. However, the kiss gets too much too soon and Gerard pushes Frank away to take a deep breath. He sees Frank doing the same, their eyes meeting and staring quite intensely, and then it just isn't enough.

"And you're really, really hot," Gerard says, fisting his hands around the covers that reach up to his chest. Frank seems to get the hint because he grins and gets off of Gerard, helping him throw the covers to the foot of the bed. Afterwards, they take their underwear off and then Frank is lying on his back, a joyful smirk on his face and Gerard's ass in his hands, as Gerard mounts him under the covers again.

**

For breakfast, Gerard only drinks a mug of his grandmother's tea as there was a large container of it in the fridge, because his stomach still feels a little tender at the smell of Frank's latte and toast. He forgets about it as soon as they go back to Gerard's bedroom, because he must focus on something else. His mother warned him about studying Algebra when she left on Saturday morning and he plans on following through with that plan. With the stereo on, blasting angry rock music into the air, Gerard and Frank sit at the desk solving exercises. Gerard is preparing his mind for the final exam ext week. The teacher recommended twenty different exercises and he's almost finished with them after an entire month working on them. Frank's help is amazing because he's such a great student.

Frank is also a distraction, though. Gerard can only think of his plan for the afternoon instead of these exercises and it's turning him on. All these textbooks and notebooks with formulas and graphics don't keep Gerard's attention away from Frank. Gerard focuses on Frank's honest eyes, or on the way Frank's mouth moves when explaining something Gerard already knows, or on the flare of Frank's nostrils when he breathes in. it's all rather stimulating, no matter how many times Frank keeps putting him off, saying that they'd better get this over with so Gerard doesn't fail. Gerard's mind is elsewhere, though, "I think we should fuck."

Frank blinks at him. "But we already—" Gerard shushes him, though, and smirks. "Really, you're that horny?"

"Like a cat in heat," Gerard replies mysteriously. He circles one hand around the back of Frank's neck after that line, pulling him in for a long kiss until his breath is taken away by two tongues in his mouth.

When both their briefs feel too tight and Frank's t-shirt is a bother, Gerard gets up. Frank follows him and turns to the bed, but Gerard grabs his hand and spins Frank back around. He smirks and starts getting everything out of the way on the desk. At some point, mainly to get Frank's interest, he asks, "Fuck Algebra?"

Frank laughs, but tugs at Gerard's underwear until it's down to his ankles and off. At last, moments pass amongst kissing and groping and when Gerard is on the desk, chairs pulled aside and Frank in position, he fingers and fucks Gerard until he's yelling and squirming and coming.

**

After lunch and a tiny nap, Frank and Gerard sit in the living room watching a movie and eating microwave popcorn. When Gerard realizes the movie is almost finished and they won't miss anything important, he makes his first move on Frank. He starts by groping Frank's thigh and kissing the side of his neck, so that when the DVD is really over and he tells Frank to turn the TV off, Gerard is straddling him on the couch and making out with him.

They both turn into fire all over each other, Frank's hands immediately on Gerard's hair, pulling tightly and making him lose control and make noises that mean nothing. Yet they clearly incite Frank to continue. Gerard finds a way to grind down against him, pushing, struggling to get somewhere decent. He feels it soon, hard inside his briefs and Frank poking onto his crotch. It makes the whole thing really delicious.

"Fuck, Gerard, you're hard again," Frank says, after they pull away for air. The lack of it burns in Gerard's chest and in his stomach, and grinding down is the only action that makes it better. He really hopes Frank gets the hint. It's supposed to be like that.

Gerard grins, then moans, as Frank bucks up against his hard-on and goes to spare his kisses on Gerard's jaw and neck. Frank nips on his skin and grips his ass, so the intention is quickly lost. He follows willingly.

"You're so sexy when you're like this," Frank purrs, biting down on the shell of his ear, on his cheek, on his lips. Gerard jams their mouths together, fully enjoying the compliment and not wanting to lose the mood. He's a man on a mission, after all. It seems like Frank means to leave a bruise, the way he tastes so eager and cups Gerard's ass so fiercely, rolling Gerard's hips on his lap. Gerard moans. Frank speaks, "So fucking dirty, Gee."

"Only for you, Frank, only for these kisses," Gerard replies, within a moan. He also gets closer to Frank, to another kiss and another clash of their tongues, fighting for something that doesn't need a definition right now. He forces their crotches together, harder with each thrust. It's starting to hurt, and not even Frank's hand moving to their middle and cupping Gerard makes it better.

Soon they're panting, almost breathless, and Frank pulls Gerard away by the hair. Frank's moaning voice says, "You deserve to be fucked, hard, but we don't have anything here. Let's go to your—"

Gerard shakes his head with a smirk on his lips, hoping that it's tantalizing enough. "I've got something else on my mind, actually," he says, leaning closer for a kiss but not letting their lips even touch. He gets up before that and watches Frank biting his lip in anticipation, which is so obvious in his eyes.

"Don't just sit there," he speaks again, pulling Frank off the couch by the wrist. Gerard kisses him at last and Frank moans, touching Gerard everywhere like he had fifty limbs. Gerard keeps kissing Frank while walking them to the door that would take them to the garage.

Gerard's truck is there, side by side with the old Corvette. The red car has the top off, with its red-leathered insides smirking at Gerard, the only one to know what's going to happen. Gerard looks at Frank. He's looking around, smirking too, and his eyes seem to be pulled in the right direction. There's an old wooden bookcase against one of the walls, and a bunch of tools, cans and other materials rest on its shelves. On one of them, there's a can of car wax, three old cloths and Gerard's _whip_. Frank seems to find them pretty easily and Gerard sees his smirk go wide.

"So this was your idea for the weekend," Frank says, in a teasing tone again that makes Gerard smile openly at him. Frank turns to Gerard again, sliding one arm around his waist, one thigh in the middle of his legs to put some pressure on his crotch. Gerard hisses, closing his eyes, thinking exclusively about all the dirty things he wants to do to Frank _right now_. Frank whispers, "I love it."

"This is my last promise," Gerard whispers back, his eyes now closed. There is nothing more he can do at the moment. Frank's thigh pushing against his hard dick doesn't really help, but he manages to continue. "After this, we're free."

"One thing at a time," Frank says, hands sliding up Gerard's chest, around Gerard's shoulders, down to his hips until their crotches rub together. Gerard's eyes can't stay closed anymore; he opens them to read the lust in Frank's as he asks, "Where do you want me?"

"Here." And he pulls Frank in for another kiss, pushing him back against the car. They kiss sloppily, still focused on moaning and grinding, feeling their lengths so thick inside their underwear.

Not too long afterwards, though, Gerard pulls away from the kiss and gazes at Frank, who looks like he wants so much more. Gerard _has_ more for him, absolutely. And he can't resist Frank's pretty face and gaping, sexy mouth, so he pulls them away from the car, opens the door and says, "Take your briefs off and sit."

Then, he hurries to the passenger's side and enters the car too, Frank already there with one hand stroking himself and a smirk on that hungry face of his. Gerard smirks. "What are you doing?" he asks and slaps Frank's hand away, replacing it with his. Frank tilts his head back immediately when Gerard squeezes him. Not wanting to waste any more time, Gerard places a quick kiss on Frank's lips, a chaste one on Frank's pectorals and finally runs his tongue down Frank's chest, wanting to tease him. In Gerard's hand, a very eager dick even twitches as Frank bucks up a little.

Gerard is at last leaning in the right angle, Frank's cock so red in front of his mouth and he finally opens it to take Frank in. Frank gasps. Gerard knows his mouth is salivating for this moment, so he just goes down on his boyfriend the best way he knows, licking, hollowing his cheeks, sucking with the perfect pressure of his hand at the base. It takes him some bobbing to handle it all, but the sudden way Frank puts his hands on Gerard's head, gripping his hair and hurting him, only makes Gerard slide down further.

With a loud moan, Frank is down Gerard's throat. Gerard can feel Frank's cock filling him, long and thick and perfect. Gerard bobs his head up and down, alternating in between sucking just on the tip or fully deep-throating Frank, and other times rolling his tongue around. Mostly he tries to find that soft spot on the protruding vein on the underside of Frank's cock, but it isn't easy to get there.

When he does, though, Gerard feels how Frank tightens the grip on his hair and keeps rubbing there intentionally, wanting Frank to get closer to the orgasm. Yet as Frank is starting to mutter something, clearly wanting to let Gerard know he's close, Gerard pulls away.

He lets Frank's cock fall on his lap. Frank whines, of course, tries to press Gerard's head back down, tries to buck his hips high enough, everything. Only Gerard refuses it all. He pulls away from Frank, who opens his eyes and says, "C'mon, Gee, it was going so well. I was _so there_."

"I know," Gerard responds proudly, sitting up and getting out of the car to stand by the open door, swollen underwear turned to Frank. "I know that, but I want you to do something for me first."

Gerard opens the small glove compartment and asks, "Do you trust me?" When Frank nods, Gerard tells him to close his eyes and, that done, Gerard goes to find the lipstick he put in there when Frank was still napping. He takes the cap off and rolls it up until the red tip is out. He puts one knee on the seat and leans closer to Frank, stating, "Don't peek. I wanna put something on you."

There's a frown over Frank's brow, as Gerard puts the lipstick on his lips, but his dick doesn't go any softer. This is very exciting to Gerard. "You can open your eyes now."

Frank seems to obey immediately and looks at the rearview mirror, seeing how red his lips now are. He smirks, staring at Gerard intently now. "I love it," Frank says, crawling to the passenger seat. Gerard knows it's obvious what he wants Frank to do. First, though, Frank kisses him, but soon he's cupping Gerard through his briefs. It makes Gerard moan and bite on Frank's tongue.

Gerard pulls away from his face. "C'mon, Frank, stop fooling around. I brought you here for a reason, and it wasn't to waste my ma's lipstick," he says, holding Frank at arms' length. Then he moves to stand by the car again. "C'mon, c'mere."

At Gerard's command, Frank moves to sit on the passenger's seat, but Gerard just says, "On your knees." Frank rolls his eyes at first, but he obeys immediately. Gerard loves that, of course. Frank kneels on the seat, first seating on his heels to pull out Gerard's pink prize from the briefs, then perking his ass up, high enough that Gerard can touch it. Then he finally gets his mouth around Gerard's dick. He does everything under Gerard's orders, which was their agreement, after all.

Gerard starts biting his lip when Frank engulfs his head, feeling his tongue immediately cutting through his slit, right to that spot that's so soft on the underside. Frank knows what he's doing, and Gerard is very aware of that, so he just lets Frank do what he wants to. Frank sucks him like his life depends on it, Gerard can feel his tongue flat against him, the contractions of his throat too, and it's just too much to only watch. Gerard has to _touch_.

He starts by treading his fingers in Frank's hair, pulling at the strands in the correct angle until Frank moans and Gerard feels that hum vibrate through him. It reaches everywhere, running through his veins, under his skin, up his nerves. It's insane. Looking down and seeing Frank's lips, that deep red shade all stretched around his shaft, smearing lipstick and spit everywhere, it's plain hot, just like an untold fantasy. Gerard has to moan, because Frank is so damn good at giving head.

Gerard tries to keep his eyes open to keep track of what's happening. Frank just keeps going, sucking Gerard off and moaning, using his fist at the base to squeeze Gerard tightly and bob his head constantly, up and down until his knuckles are shining with spit too. It's just so obscene, the right kind of hot, but Gerard dares to take it further.

"Open up, baby, let me fuck your mouth," he demands, his voice strained from all the sensations. His throat feels a little rough now, but when Frank puts his hand down and just goes for it, the moan comes out loud and clear. Gerard can't even close his eyes. Frank is wide-eyed, staring at him, swallowing what he can of Gerard's dick to the back of his throat, so of course Gerard doesn't want to lose that sight. It's too perfect.

When Frank's jaw seems stuck and his sucking lost power, Gerard eases his hips back to let him breathe for a while, but not stopping any touch. He pushes his hard length against Frank's cheek, letting it slide all the way against his ear and hair. It tickles, but he forgets about that when Frank's mouth opens again and Frank grabs his dick and slips it past his lips and down his throat.

"Shit," Gerard mutters and thrust forward a bit, apologizing afterwards while pulling his hips back. Frank resumes his casual sucking, hand around Gerard, lips stretched wet and wide, free hand gripping at the seat. As a reward, Gerard reaches out to touch Frank's ass, using his fingers to trace the line of his whole spine, raising goosebumps on his skin.

Later, when Frank seems a little tired, Gerard fucks his mouth again, but now he cradles Frank's head in a sweet, protective gesture. He spreads one palm over the crown of his head, the other down his cheek, fingers catching up with the angle of Frank's open jaw. It's definitely stiff, but Frank's actions are really taking over Gerard's nerves, bringing those familiar sensations to Gerard's body. He's really close. He's close and it's all Frank's fault. It's in the way his fist moves around Gerard's cock, the texture of his tongue against the sensitive skin and definitely that friction caused by his moans. Gerard moans in response.

"Fuck," he tries, only slurring his vowel and fucking up whatever his mind was going to make him say. Gerard pulls Frank back by the hair, getting a moan in return that makes Frank close his eyes brings a special glint to the lipstick under the small lights of the garage. Then, Gerard palms Frank's cheek, fists at his dick with the other hand and voices out his present will. "Frankie, let me come on your face."

"Anything you want," Frank moans back at him, enveloping his own hand around Gerard's to help him out. "Just get these seats all dirty."

Along with that line comes a smirk and Gerard wants to kiss it out of Frank's face, but he would rather cover it with something else. He wants to come all over it, wants to destroy it with the finale of that scene, and Frank doesn't seem less eager. He closes his eyes and waits for it, rubbing his face all over Gerard's tip, practically getting poked everywhere around his mouth, nose and eyes. Gerard loves looking at that. "You look so fucking hot right now, so fucking—"

"Tell me more, Gee," Frank mumbles against his dick, head tilted to the side in an awkward angle as he sits on his heels again. "Tell me everything."

"There's lipstick everywhere," Gerard starts, hotly, his breath catching in his throat as his hand work over his shaft. He looks down at Frank, and he's so lost in this scene, eyes closed, open mouth, eager for what's coming next. And it feels like it won't take long. "And I've got your spit all over my dick, fuck, I can't tell you what you look like. It's just porn, that kind of image you have in your head but can't ever find in a book, or in a video. Fuck this, _c'mere_."

Frank smiles at that. Gerard is totally surprised by that, and his hand hesitates as his stomach clenches around that close ending. Gerard closes his eyes. He jerks off and feels Frank there against his tip, tongue coming out to trace imaginary lines on his flesh, down to his balls which Frank sucks into his mouth for a moment. It's just too much.

Gerard tries opening his eyes, but it's useless because he's coming. He comes on Frank's face, like he wanted, but the sight is too hot and his eyes won't stay fully open. Gerard ends up watching through slit eyes as Frank welcomes his load, the bits falling on his bottom lip and chin and the blots falling onto the 'Vette's seat. It's absolutely insane.

"Fuck." When Gerard is all done and soft again, he can't enjoy the afterglow. Frank is still hard and Gerard wants to get him off, so he worms his hand across Frank's shoulders to push him back a little and reach for his still hard cock. Frank is panting and leaking by now, so it barely takes him a minute. Gerard just has to attach his hand there, grab Frank's hair to kiss his mouth and moan against his lips.

"Yeah, Frank, come the fuck on," he mutters while pulling away, focusing on his hand and on Frank's dick. And soon Frank is all over the place, spilling around Gerard's fist. In the end, there is even more cum in the car.

Frank pants, dick limp now and eyes closed. "Jesus."

"Don't bother resting, Frank," says Gerard right away, getting up to point at their mess. "This needs to be cleaned up immediately." Frank smirks, of course, and with his eyes closed, he looks very attractive.

*

"Because you're the naked one," Gerard is saying against the side of Frank's head, while pushing Frank against the car. He wants to take Frank to his weakest point, after a fake fight over the reasons why Frank must clean the car by himself.

Frank bickers back, "I think you've got great hands, Gerard; you could do it yourself."

Gerard has one last argument, though. "You know what I also have? A great boyfriend who will clean my car and make it shiny again, or else," he says, smirking.

"Or else what?" Frank wants to know now, curling his hand into a fist over the hood. Gerard grins wider, because this is it, the definite finale of that fake fight and the fulfilling of his promise. Then, he turns around and walks away from Frank. "Where are you goin'?!"

"Or else, Frank," he keeps the mystery. Gerard walks closer to the shelves on the garage wall to get the whip from its spot. It's a so-called "riding crop whip", made of leather and with a wrist strap to not fly away from the holder's hand. Gerard bought it anonymously from the internet, since the salespeople of several sex shops refused to sell him one for reasons he had yet to understand. But he found an alternative way and the deal left everybody satisfied.

When he turns back to Frank, there's a huge grin on his face. Gerard grabs the whip with one hand on each end, then suddenly whips a shelf beside him and everything on it shakes and clacks. He notices that Frank jumps at the sound of it. "You better clean my car, so this can come in handy."

Frank shifts his weight from one leg to the other and Gerard senses the anxiety and excitement coming through his eyes and Frank's body language. After all, Frank keeps moving something, arms or feet or neck; he keeps rubbing his hands on his naked skin, maybe sweaty or maybe he's just anxious. Gerard walks closer to him, smirking, teasing Frank as much as he can.

"Do you want it?" he asks and watches Frank nod slowly, his eyes wandering between Gerard's face and the whip.

"How bad do you want it?" he asks again, in a lower voice, feeling his vocal cords vibrating in his throat. Gerard whips another shelf on his way, trying to get Frank to answer properly, but only gets a startled jump at first.

"Really bad," Frank finally says in a trembling moan. He rubs his hands against his thighs, up and down slowly, and Gerard can see that they're shaking. Frank doesn't say anything else.

Gerard whips his own thigh like he's mad and demands, "How bad?!"

Frank jumps again and widens his eyes dangerously, shifting closer to a position that lets Gerard catch a glimpse of all the goosebumps peppering Frank's skin. He replies at last, "I'll die if you don't use it on me."

"You'll _die_?" Gerard protests, earning a quick nod from Frank. And an obvious glance at the whip. Gerard lifts his eyebrows in response to that purely sexual act, no matter how innocent it seems. "You think you'll die before this rips your skin?"

Gerard drags the leather item across Frank's skin, starting from his hip, up to his chest. Frank hisses like it burns him and his goosebumps tremble in what Gerard reads as anticipation. It works especially as Gerard goes further up and places the whip against Frank's throat. Frank tilts his head back, chin up, Adam's apple down as he gulps, while Gerard has quite some fun pretending to choke him. Gerard still asks, "You think I'll let you die?"

Frank shakes his head, assertively. "I don't wanna die. I'll do everything you want. You want me to clean your car? I will. You want me to wax every inch of leather? I'll do it. You wanna use that? Do it. Whip me," he dares.

"What?" Gerard purrs. He does it on purpose too, using that tone of voice that always makes Frank close his eyes in pleasure.

Frank keeps his eyelids open, though, daring Gerard to make a move, daring him to finally do something. He ends up exclaiming, "Whip me!"

It gets him a slap on his hip. Gerard bites his own lip and does it again, making Frank close his eyes and tilts his head further back, a slight tilt to the left as well. "Watch that tone of voice," Gerard warns him.

Gerard also takes the whip back to the front of Frank's throat, applying more force than before until Frank opens his eyes and straightens up his neck. He finally has a smirk on his lips. He inquires, "What will you do if I disobey?"

"I'll put this away," Gerard replies and waves the item in his hands, then puts it in his mouth, between his teeth. Frank looks very serious, all of a sudden.

"Where should I start?" he asks immediately, gaining a peck on his lips as the prize for good behavior. Gerard points at the cloths and cleaning products still on the shelf and starts ordering Frank around, not without a slap of the whip against Frank's buttock when Frank turns his back on him to obey. At first, Gerard merely points at stuff, no words coming from his lips as Frank strolls between the shelves and the car. When everything is ready, he just stands there, naked and gorgeous, apparently eager for the following moments. Gerard is eager as well.

"This one first," he says, pointing at the driver's seat. Gerard is actually doing his best to escape Frank's predator look and the strangeness of being dominant. It makes him feel good nonetheless, so when Frank leans in to start cleaning the headrest, Gerard whips his hand. "Did I say you could start?"

Frank pulls away as fast as he can and stands up, intentionally or accidentally standing close enough to Gerard's chest. Gerard's dick feels the proximity as well and Frank smiles at the same time, lowering his head to perhaps hide it but not really managing to. Gerard knows he can feel it all. To follow the moment and the teasing, Gerard drags the tip of the whip over Frank's arm, to his shoulder, neck and cheek, and makes Frank close his eyes and drop the smile while tilting his head back.

"You're so gorgeous," Gerard murmurs, bringing the leather item's tip to Frank's temple and leaning in to mouth at his neck. Frank rubs his ass against Gerard's crotch until it shivers and Gerard pulls back in time to see Frank's Adam's apple stutter on its way down Frank's throat. Gerard smirks. "You can start now, and do a good job."

Frank sighs, opens his eyes and gets to work, Gerard watching every movement he makes intently as he wipes the headrest, the back, every inch of the driver's seat. He also drags the whip randomly across Frank's skin, teasing, using small whippings at times. At some point, Frank has to lean forward a little, apparently, ass perked back, perhaps teasing Gerard a little more than he should. Gerard can see the smirk on his face perfectly.

He warns Frank, "You better be careful with those positions," and whips his side, just below the ribs on the right, to make a point. Frank reacts to it, ducking to the left in a small arch, but keeps scrubbing, getting the stains off. Gerard watches vigilantly, sometimes getting closer to see how he's doing or point at certain spots that need cleaning. His crotch comes in contact with Frank's ass in that process, but it's never a problem, even with all the stirring and twitching Gerard's dick is doing.

Sometimes Frank whines at Gerard's perfectionism, making small comments that it's already cleaned or that Gerard is seeing things, but Gerard only uses his punishment weapon. He whips Frank on various spots of skin, even repeated ones with more force, but the whining starts becoming more frequent. So this is it, Frank is whining on purpose so that Gerard whips him, but Gerard outsmarts him. he hides the whip very time Frank starts whining at something until Frank seems to get the message and keeps quiet.

When the driver's seat is clean, shining from the wax, as well as the dashboard behind the wheel, Gerard says, "You're such a good boy, Frankie." He whips Frank's hip hard. Frank moans. Gerard uses the whip on the same spot two more times, harder each time, and Frank always moans, louder each time. He even puts his hands on the passenger seat to steady himself as he arches his back sort of unnaturally.

"You like this so much, _Jesus_ ," Gerard moans as he feels his dick alive yet again. He whips Frank's shoulderblade to see how much he likes that. Frank yells, which startles Gerard a bit, but his skin seems to shiver and gain new goosebumps, so Gerard does it again. Immediately, Frank looks up over his shoulder, those pleading eyes shining at Gerard, demanding for something, so Gerard uses the whip again on his shoulderblade.

He wants to see the immediate reaction on Frank's face, and the way he closes his eyes, opens his mouth and contorts his eyebrows turn Gerard on, deeply. It turns him on so much that he tilts his hips forward to feel Frank's ass close. After all, Frank is on his knees, willing to be whipped over and over again, taking a break from cleaning to look at Gerard and plead for any action. His eyes are glimmering and Gerard can't resist them.

He's a bottom in this relationship and loves it, but sudden thoughts of what Frank feels being a top circle in his mind. He puts the whip between his teeth again and brings his hands to Frank's back, down to his ass and finally grabs his hips. Getting the object from his mouth and putting it to rest aligned with Frank's spine, as Frank closes his eyes, Gerard says,

"You know, we never tried this before." Frank looks up at him, possibly wondering what he's talking about, so Gerard shows him through actions. He pulls Frank as close as he can by the hips, moving against him in fake thrusts to see what it looks like. He tries to understand what it feels like, seeing Frank under him, imagining his dick in Frank's ass, hot and tight, better than his hand. "You think you'd like it?"

"There's only one way to find out," Frank replies assertively. Then he lifts his torso and makes one of his orgasm faces, maybe to complete the image in Gerard's head, or maybe feeling his own pleasure from the scene. Gerard loves that and keeps the rubbing, the images and those faces that harden his dick a little more. Frank is really good at this.

At some point, the whip falls down Frank's back and Gerard lets it go, only grabbing it to slide it between Frank's ass cheeks, up and down repeatedly. "Fuck, what a sight."

Gerard moans and Frank follows his lead, arching his back and looking very delicious. "I wanna try it out," Gerard says.

Frank's head spins around, looking at Gerard with wide eyes. "Some day," Gerard continues, stopping his movements at the slight fear in Frank's expression. "You don't have to look so scared."

Frank seems to sigh as his head lowers. Gerard adjusts the whip in his hand and slaps his ribs again, only this time it's hard enough to rip the skin and bleed. Gerard leans further to lap at it and feels Frank's hiss shivering through his tongue as it certainly burns. When he pulls away a bit and Frank remains in the same position, silent, head low, Gerard whips his ass. Frank jolts, definitely startled. Gerard grins and says, "You still have to finish, now."

Frank looks back with a smirk and gets to work immediately. This time, as Frank cleans the passenger side of the 'Vette, Gerard uses the whip much more. His own cock is hard, worse with every movement Frank does, as his ass is in the air and sometimes he looks over his shoulder to smirk or just to dare Gerard to whip him again. Gerard concedes and even goes over the top with the strength he applies on the strikes, slapping Frank's skin and feeling it would bruise soon. It's getting quite red, after all. But Frank seems to love it as his back arches and he moans every once in a while.

It only adds power to Gerard's imagination. He pictures his own nakedness and the slow first touch of his tip against Frank's entrance, and the careful first slide of his dick inside Frank. It would be smooth and tender, but also full of want, and Gerard imagines sweat and pain, and also the whip so that Frank could enjoy it properly.

Gerard enjoys this a lot himself, but the burning on his crotch and the way Frank's skin starts getting redder on the whipped areas, it all causes exasperation. He reaches out to Frank's front and finds him hard too, turned on by the whipping and the position and the fulfillment of their last promise. The only way to seek the end of that sexual scene, in Gerard's opinion, is to use the leather a bit more to slap Frank's body, make it red and shiver, and to proudly show off his hard dick along with a few moans. And in no time, Frank is turning his head to Gerard to ask: "Is it done, Gee? Do you like it?"

Gerard starts nodding, no hesitations, but he's having too much fun watching Frank like this and imagining all the pleasure he could have. "Shit, I wanna do so many bad things to you."

Frank looks at him, never standing up as if this position satisfies all of his fantasies. Gerard uses the whip on him again, just for the pleasure of watching Frank close his eyes and moan; Gerard smirks. Then Frank says, "You know, I was hoping you could use your whip to set my rhythm. While I fuck you. On top of this classy lady's hood."

Gerard gulps slowly because Frank is torturing him with mere words. Can he refuse? "That sounds really good."

He pulls away from Frank and looks down at his middle in a quick glance. His hard cock is obvious through his briefs, but the best part is Frank's surprise of cupping his crotch and squeezing. He also kisses Gerard and pushes him back, until the two of them walk to the front of the 'Vette. It looks really delicious at the moment and Gerard just has to lean back against the hood, because Frank is quick in getting his underwear down his legs.

Only then does Frank throw the cloth and the wax bottle to the floor, just before he presses Gerard against the car, crotch touching crotch, and says, "This was one of the most fantastic moments we've had together. You dominated me, and you were so good. My blood is boiling from the whipping. You proved to be a very, I don't know, sexual partner. You just— You deserve to be fucked into oblivion."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Gerard asks, smirking, before sitting on the hood and spreading his legs apart, accommodating Frank in between them. That's when Gerard realizes that their promises will end the exact same way they started, with Gerard lying down on that hood all spread open for Frank. Maybe it was supposed to be that way. Yet Frank barely kisses his mouth and gropes his thighs, so Gerard has to say, "Foreplay is overrated, Frank."

And Frank pounces.

*

Over one hour later, Gerard gets out of the shower, using a towel to dry his hair, and goes to his bedroom. He stops moving when he sees Frank quietly standing by the small window, kind of contemplative. He's only wearing boxer briefs, having had a shower earlier while Gerard spoke with his grandmother on the phone.

She wanted to know how he felt after a full Saturday puking and Gerard thought it was cute. She had great timing, calling him a second time just after Gerard refused to answer her first call, and so did his mother, who called immediately after and Gerard picked up accidentally. They were coming home, so Frank and Gerard don't have much time until Gerard's parents and brother come back together.

"Hey, Frank, you alright?" Gerard asks in a weirdly happy tone, as he resumes drying his hair. "You look kinda thoughtful."

Frank turns around. He does look thoughtful, but not in a sad way, Gerard notices. He feels quite satisfied himself and knows Frank enjoyed their afternoon, so that look is somewhat unexpected. He waits for Frank's answer. "I was thinking about us. High School's almost over and then. College."

He turns his big eyes up and stares at Gerard deeply, who knows what he's talking about. Frank is going to Florida with a scholarship while Gerard will be in Art School, in New York. He is definitely scared for their relationship. "I know, Frank, it's gonna be tough, but we've got a whole summer ahead of us. We can do a lot of shit together until we get to that awful part in September."

"I know, but—"

"Shhh." Gerard interrupts him. He doesn't like talking about what is still to come, especially such a gloomy issue. It's true he doesn't want to see Frank go, but it's the best way to make them both happy. They must pursue something they love and are good at; Gerard's dream is art and Frank's is music. As long as it makes them happy, it's all that matters. He tells Frank just this and then…

Then they kiss, heavily. At least that's Gerard's intention, to wrap Frank up in a kiss that blows his mind and makes him forget about the future for a moment. It's all about living the moment as it is the _present_ they always have for sure. Yet Frank seems to be in the mood for something else. He starts roaming his palms up and down Gerard's arms, then enlaces his arms around Gerard's neck in the sweet kiss they melt into. Frank also pulls back, giving Gerard a look of his face of closed eyes and smiling lips, and saying, "I love your lips, baby."

A new kiss begins as soon as Gerard smiles, recognizing that tone of voice. It's the sweet side of Frank, the touchy-feely mood he sometimes falls in, when he turns sappy and just wants to kiss and hug, and to call Gerard his _baby_. Gerard doesn't mind at all. It's different from their sex-filled moments and marks the difference for the two boyfriends.

"I don't want to go home," Frank whines against Gerard's mouth as they take another break from kissing. Gerard giggles a little at the love-sick tone Frank sometimes adopts, but still embraces him as tight as he can, breathing softly against Frank's ear. He kisses there, too, and brings one hand to where he knows a scar will form soon; there is only tender skin and a small rip there, where Gerard whipped Frank harder and consecutively. Time would bring a mark to remind them of this day.

"You need to rest, though," Gerard argues with him, never letting go. At least until Frank whines at something against his neck and pulls his face closer for a new touch of their lips. First, soft, then the usual eagerness to taste the other.

Only a few minutes later, there's a knock on the door. Gerard turns around in time to see Mikey's head poking in after pushing the door open and the younger brother says, "We're here now." Gerard nods.

"We gotta go," he says and Frank agrees in silence. He doesn't exactly seem down about it, but his movements are slow as they get dressed.

The next moments happen in a blur. They go upstairs fully ready, Frank with the backpack he brought for the weekend over his shoulder, and find Mikey in the living room watching TV. Gerard's parents seem to be in the kitchen and they go to tell them that Frank needs to be driven home. He still receives an offer to stay for dinner, but Gerard understands why he declines it. Frank hasn't called his mother the whole weekend and she would like to spend the evening with him. So they just go to the truck, which is still in the garage, and smirk when they pass the red Corvette.

Gerard drives in silence, not even the radio is on, but it still feels good. When they get to Frank's house, he parks the car and turns to Frank, who's already speaking, "I had a great weekend, baby. Thank you."

It makes Gerard smile. "Me too. Well, a great Sunday, at least," he says with a laugh, and Frank follows his lead. When it dies down, more silence comes as Frank looks outside and Gerard stares at Frank's profile. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says with a sincere smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, baby." And Frank leans in for a new kiss. It's smooth and gentle, so Gerard knows that he's still in his touchy-feely mood. Gerard feels pretty mushy himself, he just doesn't let it show through his words.

Unless he counts his worry when Frank moves to open the door, and he says, "Don't forget to ask your mom something for those bruises."

Frank laughs. "She's gonna ask a lot of questions, if I do."

"Well, tell her the truth, then. You shall not lie to your parents," Gerard joins in on the funny moment. He also smiles and stretches his hand to brush against Frank's fingers. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, baby," Frank says and blows him a kiss, laughing it off while he closes the car door and walks away. Gerard just watches him, but rolls down the window on the passenger side, yelling when he knows Frank can still hear him: "You're so lame!"

Frank turns around and smirks at him. Then he climbs the small set of stairs and opens the house door, going in with one last wave to Gerard. It's truly love-sick and cliché, but it warms Gerard's heart. He then drives back home.

At night, when he checks his cell phone before going to bed, he has a text message from Frank that reads, _u are lame, remember?_ He smiles and knows that he will have a great night's sleep.


End file.
